Hands of Time
by Heidi13
Summary: Just a story involving my favorite character of Days of Our Lives. All rights belong to NBC and Days of Our Lives. Story is all mine. Unfortunately, the characters are not. This may be a chaptered story or this may be the only piece. Time will tell.


So, I haven't written a story in a really long time. Been busy with life and such. So, I did a little dribble here. Not sure if i will continue it or not. Just depends on if the mood strikes again to add to the story. I have seriously missed writing about this couple. They have brought so much joy and love to my life. As I am sure the same could be said for all of you who read this or any other of my stories. Comments and good vibes are always appreciated.

-Heidi

* * *

"All I wanted was you!" Will exclaims.

"I just wanted you," he whispers. "Everyone knew it. How could you have not known?"

He looks at Will, dumbfounded. Not sure what to say to this exclamation.

"I wanted you. I stayed at that job for three years because of you."

"But why?" He asks, shocked.

"Because, at least, if I couldn't be with you, I could at least see you," Will sighs. "I know guys like you don't go for guys like me. I accepted that."

"But that couldn't have been further from the truth," he says.

"How was I supposed to know?" Will questions. "You never showed any interest. You gave me mixed signals all the time. I never knew how you felt. I hoped that one day you would do it. You would ask me out. But that day never came. And I just felt like a fool. Hoping for something that was never going to happen."

He moves closer to Will, looking directly into his eyes.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you, all those years ago," he whispers.

His lips slowly come towards Will's lips and he backs away.

"No," Will cries out. "No. You can't do this. Not now."

He stands there, looking shocked. Like he was just punched in the gut.

"What do you mean?" he stammers.

"You don't get to walk back in my life three years later and do this to me," Will states. "I have moved on. You don't get to do this to me. Now."

"But you just said…" he trails off.

"I know what I just said," Will whispers. "But you are not being fair."

"Fair?" He asks. "What does this have anything to do with being fair?"

"I waited for you," Will shrieks. "And nothing."

"But I never knew."

"Bullshit."

"What do you want from me?" he asks.

"I wanted you three years ago," Will cries. "I wanted you with everything in me. But you were not interested. You made that evident. And now you want to come into my life. Now."

"What's wrong with now?" He asks.

"I'm leaving," Will sighs. "I can't stay here anymore."

"What?" He asks, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I have been here long enough. And I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore."

"But everything you just said?"

"I had to say it before I left. Or else I would regret it the rest of my life. And I can't have any more regrets. I have too many."

"Like what?"

"Like not telling you how I felt back then. But it doesn't matter now. It's over. It's done. Nothing ever came out of it. I accepted that three years ago. Even though, I hoped someday that would all change."

"It can," he pleads.

"No," Will whispers. "It can't. I just told you I am leaving. I am moving halfway across the country."

"But can't you stay?" he asks. "Now that I know how you feel. Why can't you stay?"

"I gave you plenty of time," Will sighs. "I can't let you take anymore."

"But I want you. I've always wanted you," he whispers.

Those words. They were the words he had longed to hear. His knees began to get shaky. This is what he had wanted for so long. This moment was finally here. Will's heart felt like it was about to burst. But he remained stoic.

I can't do this, he thought. I can't let him do this to me. I have to move on. I have moved on. I was happy. I am happy.

Tears sprang to Will's eyes. Everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him. But he was leaving in a couple of days. This conversation was never supposed to happen. It was a chance meeting. He always made Will's heart race. Every time he laid eyes on him. His eyes melted Will. His smile made him swoon. He was everything that Will wanted and felt like he needed. But it was too late. Will had a new life now. One that didn't involve him.

But having him stand here, in front of Will, professing the words he always longed to hear. Did that change anything?

"No," Will whispers.

He looks up at him, confused. "No?"

"I can't do this right now," he cries out.

Will turns around and walks away. From the man that he had daydreamed about so many times. The one Will had told all his friends about. Every little detail of their interactions. They all thought he was crazy, reading into everything the way he did. But 6 years ago, Will felt alive the first time they looked eyes. Will felt electricity coursing through him when they first shook hands. He just wasn't sure how he made Will feel now. And did he really have time to explore that?

Will gets in the car and rests his head on the steering wheel. Letting all the emotions of seeing him again after three years consume him.

Will takes a couple of shuddering breaths and turns the car on, putting it in reverse. He has to get home and clear his head.

Just as Will is about to pull out of the parking spot, he hears a knock on the window. Will looks over and it is him.


End file.
